


Bite Sized

by Lythalia (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Marking, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lythalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat decides to help out his Morail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Sized

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough of this pairing anymore! :/ 
> 
> As always, remember to give kudos if you liked the story, and point out any spelling (or otherwise) errors!

Gamzee's hands slide over your thighs under your sweater, growling and yanking his hand away when his claws catch on the yarn. You wince at the sound of tearing fabric, but aren't bothered enough to say anything. It was already riddled with holes anyway. He holds eye contact while he feels you up, a hint of uncertainty in his expression. You give him an encouraging smile.

"You fuckin' sure about this?" he asks adjusting you around in his lap. You hesitate for a second and nod.

"Get on with it already, you tentative clownass." you say. He huffs and slips his hands farther up your middle, leisurely stroking the fat on your stomach. You open your mouth to protest against the affection, but gasp instead when he digs his nails in between grub scars. You glance away, face heating up as one of his hands lets up and trails upwards to settles on a rumblesphere, idly tweaking at the pleasure nub. You try to shift a little but he holds you in place with one hand, drawing out pinpricks of pain from your sides.

Gamzee ceases kneading your rumblesphere and takes the nub between his thumb and pointer finger, and digs his nails into it.

"Ga-mphzzehh-" you bite down on your lower lip hard enough to draw blood. And try to glare at him as he leans forward, still looking you in the eyes, and lolls out his tongue over your jaw. He licks upward to your lips, and gently takes your lower lip between his teeth, sucking at the blood. You flutter your eyelids shut and try to lean into the affection, but the second you do his hand is off your rumblesphere and ripping the collar of your turtleneck. You hiss and try to push him away to assess the damage, but suddenly your lips are cold and hes nuzzling this crook of your neck. He presses light, open mouthed kisses to your exposed shoulder. You hiss again, but before you can move he opens his jaw and sinks his fangs into your neck.

You throw your head back and yowl in pain as he bites you, pink tinted tears streaming down your face. After a few seconds of screaming the submission pheromones start to set in. You go limp in his arms, and you can't tense any of your muscles. Heat flares to your groin, and embarrassment comes with it. A feeling of helplessness sets over you as you realize the flaws in your agreement. Unable to move or say anything, you are completely at his mercy, and all you can do is hope he doesn't take advantage of your defenseless state and go too overboard. You aren't sure if you don't want him to.

After about thirty seconds of licking your blood he gets bored. You whine as he unclamps his maw and pulls back, you gross candy red blood splatterd around his mouth and on his teeth. You can't move your head from where it's tilted to expose your neck. A drop of spittle drips down your chin. His eyes trail over the bite to your limp form and he smirks, obviously pleased. Giving you no time to get your bearings, glides his claws over your stomach. The sweater is sliced in half from the torn neck to the end. Kanaya will be _pissed._

You shiver at the sudden exposure and feel your rumblespheres perk up. He smiles at the sight and reaches out, pulling you against him. Your head bobs uselessly to the side as he resumes playing with the engorged rumbleshere, leaning down under your chin to leave hickeys on it. As he sucks you make a breathy "uh" sound and he chuckles at you.

He leans down, smoothing the tattered remains of your sweater aside, and trails his canines over your grub fat, and your instincts are screaming _run, get away from the big scary highblood about to gut you open_ , but you _can't._ You can't even tense up, let alone run away from him, and even if you could he would catch you anyways. The thought makes your stomach do flips. 

And then he bites you again.

You're almost able to scream, but when you try all that comes out is a pathetic high pitched wail, and he laughs against you, harder than before, and sinks in farther. You choke out small sobs, face dripping with snot and drool and tears. All you can think is _oh god, I'm dying, I'm going to bleed to death in my morail's arms while he marks my dead body_. You flush from your ears to your toes when you feel liquid dripping through the crotch of your tights. You shudder and try to hope Gamzee doesn't notice the red pooling in your boxers. 

Of course, he notices.

Leaning back and grinning-his entire set of teeth are _redohgodoh-_ he pointedly looks at the slowly spreading stain.

"Whats the difference between a mutant and a traffic light?" he asks and you suddenly want to slam your head in your hands. "I always stop when the light turns red." 

On that note, he hooks a finger under your waistband yanks them off in two tugs. After the tights are off you he repeats the motion with your boxers, leaving you completely naked and dripping on his fully clothed lap. His hands return to your thighs, and then he spins you around til your facing the wall but still on him. Dazed, you squeak and he spreads your legs, red lubricant dribbling down the engorged lips onto his pants. Without warning, he pushes you off his lap face first into the pile. You feel his arms wrap around your knees and bend them so your ass is in the air while your head in stuffed between pillows. You make a small ''nghh'' sound when you hear the sound of pants unzipping.

Two large, cold hands are framing your hips, rubbing your backside, spreading your glutes. You moan at the contact, and squeak when one of his hands slaps your ass like you're a misbehaved wiggler. Suddenly, there is something cold and slimy against your wastechute, the tip slipping in without warning. You yelp loudly and try to struggle because this was _not_ what you had talked about, but the submission pheromones keep you stuck in place. You try to clench your ass cheeks, but Gamzee's holding them apart, leaving you wide open. 

This was not what you had agreed to do. This wasn't something that matesprits did. This was the kind of thing highbloods did to their lowblood fuck toys.

The bulge continues to slip into your wastechute. You feel it stretching you to the point of pain. Tears are dripping down your face like a waterfall, but you can't even move, can't stop him from taking you. 

He continues to enter you, until your vision is clouded with red and white, and your asshole is stretched beyond hope. He stops, and you almost wonder what hes doing before he pulls out about halfway and thrusts back in. You moan and sob while he continues the motion without mercy.

After an eternity of being stretched and pounded he goes rigid, and you feel a stream of icy liquid filling you up. He stays that way for a while, rubbing circles on your abused rump. Then, he pulls out, splattering his genetic material down your thighs. He hums and pulls you back onto his lap, dripping with red and purple geneslime.

"You okay?" he questions, patting your back.

"Yeah." you croak back, leaning into him.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Definitely." 


End file.
